Tann Gella
Tann Gella was a Twi'Lek slave owned by Sebulba. She was the twin sister of Ann Gella. If there was an evil twin, it was Tann. Slavery The Gella twins were born on Tatooine. Their parents were both slaves in the Whitesun household in Anchorhead. Since Twi'Lek twins were rare, and the Galaxy was filled with perverts, the twins were sold for a large sum of money to Jabba the Hutt. Looking to maximize the return on his investment, Jabba had the girls trained in the art of "massage." If you catch my meaning. Tann excelled in this field, but she resented her lot in life. By the time the girls reached maturity, they were an extremely valuable asset to Jabba and his criminal empire. This was around the time that Jabba was contemplating going straight, and he was beginning to become uncomfortable with the idea of slavery. In order to cash in before it was too late, Bib Fortuna quickly arranged for the twins to be sold to Sebulba. Though the sale price was still quite high, Sebulba knew they would have gone for far more on the open market. More Slavery Even though Sebulba was not a cruel master, Tann hated him. When she discovered that Ann had fallen in love with their master, she began plotting a way to kill the Dug. Initially she tried to sabotage his pod, but he and his crew were always able to find the issue before the race. When Sebulba paraded the sisters around for everyone to see, Tann tried to make contact with his opponents in order to coordinate an attack, but they were usually too distracted by female attention to think clearly. When Sebulba wagered the girls in the Boonta Eve Classic, she was openly rooting for Mawhonic to win. She didn't think much of Anakin. Freedom After Sebulba lost, Tann demanded that she and her sister were no longer his property, and he had to let them leave. Though her sister remained behind, Tann went off in search of her new master, who she felt obliged to serve. Despite the fact that he was one of the more famous people in the Galaxy, it took her awhile to track him down. By the time she found him, he was a douchy Jedi Padawan who was legally forbidden from owning slaves. He immediately granted her freedom, and didn't even accept her grattitude. So to speak. Tann realized that freedom was great, but it didn't pay the bills. She was forced to go ply her trade in the Coruscant undercity, where she was noticed by a certain Supreme Chancellor. Even More Slavery Though her looks had begun to fade, she was offered a position in the new Empire. That position was slave. And she was not allowed to refuse. Ironically, she was put in the service of Darth Vader, who had the tendency to go through slaves pretty quickly. She was in charge of massaging Vader's leg stumps, and applying cream to his head wounds. She found this to be the most disgusting and degrading job she had ever had. Rather than continue this work, she hung herself with some Medical Rope in Vader's private bathroom. Category:Tatooine Category:The Empire Category:Chicks Category:Suicide